Time of Death
by Nerdy Doll
Summary: Totally AU. Olicity. There's a game every year and this year Oliver Queen is one of the chosen from 1000 people. Only one people can survive, but what happens when one person falls in love with someone?
1. Chapter 1

We live in a whole new world which is called Aurora. It's eleventh of April 105. The time re-started after the third World War, because the nuclear weapons almost ruined the Earth and the current leaders wanted to start a new era. Outside America almost every land became uninhabitable. Who knows what or rather who lives out there. The new world is cruel, dark and everyone lives in huge skyscrapers. The leaders are strict and they do everything for peace especially for they own entertainment. That is why from the 100 million person in every year - in some way - they choose 1000 people - age does not matter - to be a part of a massacre, where only one people can stay alive... The game runs on computers. Each chosen is attached to an old computer which redirect them to a new imaginary place, which is probably their new grave. Because if someone dies in the game, they kill that person in real life too, but to be much more cruel the person dies in the same way just like in the games. The games held from Aprill 11 until July 6. By that time, 999 people are dead...

It's 11:30. Half an hour and the world will know who the unfortunate ones whose death is their destiny. I lived well in my whole life, I was never afraid to be a chosen, because my family was a billionare, so my father, Robert, smoothly brided our leaders. But this year is different. After my father died in an earthquake, which my mother was a part of, we lost the company so we get less money. Since my mother was involved in the earthquake, me, Thea - my sister -, Walter - my step-father - has more chances this year to be a chosen. I can feel the tension growing inside me and the minutes pass more and more slowly.

Thea and I are in the living room and we just stare at clock and the computer next to it, where in 28 minutes and 22 seconds the name of the chosen ones will appear. Tears appear in Thea's eyes, so I slowly hug her and whisper in her ear:

"Hey, everything is gonna be fine, okay? I promise," the confidence of my voice surprised me. Thea hesitates for a second before she looks up. Our eyes meet halfway. The fear, sadness, anxiety is clear in her eyes.

"How about we occupy ourselves in the remaining half hour? I ask her, then quickly get up and offer my hand. For a while she just looks at my hand, the she slowly stood up.

"And what should we do Ollie? What if-" her voice faltering slightly, but after a few seconds and calming breaths she continues. "What if... i-if they select one of us?"

"It's not gonna happen," I say firmly. "And if they choose us we can't do anything about it so in the meantime just go to the garden and walk a little bit, okay?"

"How can you be so calm?" Now the tears are flowing down her cheek.

"I'm not calm. I'm just..." _If they really select me, I want to die knowing I had one last beautiful moment with my sister and Walter_, I think to myself. "Nevermind, just go find Walter and talk one," she just looks in front of her but after what felt like a year she nodded.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the kitchen..." she says hoarsely.

I take her hand and hauled her with myself to the kitchen. Aromas of fresh pancakes are in the air and before I could say anything, Walter smiles, and offer us two plates with full of the delicious food.

"Did you do that?" I ask him after the first bite. The crispy pancake dough falls apart in my mouth almost without chewing.

Walter laughed a bit then says: "Oh you know very well that I can not cook nor bake. Raisa did before I sent home to her family."

In this Thea finally smiles a bit. It's good to see her smiling beacuse in the past 3 days I only saw her crying.

After eating the last pancake. We went back to the living room and sat down. Thea sits in the center and squeezes my hand. I look at her and offer a little smile.

The computer suddenly turns on and the countdown on the screen begins.

10... They don't choose me nor Thea nor Walter.

9...

8... My heart is pounding and Thea squeeze my hand harder and harder.

7...

6-2... Walter gets up and walks out of the room with tears running down on his face.

1... Now all turns out.

0... Then suddenly the screen goes black and before I think we got away, the image comes back. I slowly grap the mouse and read the names. After each name a sigh of relief leave Thea's mouth.

My hearth pounding so hard like it gonna leap out of it's place. Then I saw the name I feared:

**506. REBECCA FRANCIS  
>505. JOHN DELEON<br>504. FELICITY SMOAK  
>503. OLIVER QUEEN<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,  
>Here is chapter 2 I hope you will like this one too. But I'm curious, did you find the easter-eggs I put in the first chapter? :) Oh and if you have any idea, don't forget to tell me ;)<br>A review/follow/fav always make me smile. And also feed the muse :P  
>P.S.: I don't own Arrow :

* * *

><p>After I read my name Thea ran out of the room crying. But I had to be sure no one else from my family is selected. After I didn't find Thea, Walter, and my friend, Tommy's name a sigh of relief left my mouth. Only few hours left before the game starts but I don't even know what to do or where to go.<p>

Under the list I find a note that says:

_"Dear Chosen Ones,_

_You have 10 minutes left to say goodbye to your loved ones, because after that, the soldiers are coming after you and you probably will never going to see your family again. You will know the game rules in the game room. One important thing: don't bring anything with yourself._

_Good luck everyone!_

_Your Leaders."_

Below the message the countdown shows only 3 minutes. I have 3 minutes to say my goodbye's to Thea. I run after her hoping to find her before they take me. I would like her to know that whatever will happen, she won't lose me for a second time, because if I really die I will live in her hearth. The worst part of this is that I know how much the whole thing will break her, beacuse six years ago she had already lost me and thought I was dead for 5 years. But as I walk down the hall I can see that it's too late and I can't tell her anything I wanted.

There are 5 soldiers at the door. All of them wore black uniform and over their hearth there's the country's coat of arms. A bird that symbolizes freedom. Which is ironic, because they just take to kill me.

The soldiers look at me with wild eyes then one of them grab my arm and haul me out of the room. We get in a car and before I could say anything, they drive away. About 20 minutes later we arrive. I don't see a lot of people. Only twenty.

My eyes meet with a girl's who seems a few years younger than me. Her blonde hair is tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes hidden behind glasses, but I can still see those blue eyes eagerly scanning my face. After a minute a weak smile appears on her pretty face.

One of the soldiers hit my ribs, so I move on. We get in an elevator and a soldier presses the button 30. Before we arrive at thirtieth floor, I think about the girl and how calm she was. But how? She was a chosen one too. The elevator door opens and we get in a long but narrow room. On both sides there are computers and cables Every computer are covered from the other with a small thin wooden wall.

I sat down at the end of the room. After everyone has arrived a soldier enters the room. His look is cruel, but I feel like I've seen this before. His hair is dark with a little grey spot and there's an eye-patch in his left eye. He puts his hands behind his back and says:

"Chosen Ones. Welcome," he looks around and when he spots me he just stares at me. In that moment I realize who is he, and I also realize that I'm here because of him.

The room is quiet. He just stare at me for a while and then speaks.

"Most of you thinks that you know how to manage the game or what the rules are because you have seen on TV. But you are all wrong. First of all, there's 5 phases in the game. In phase 1, 500 people die because they are suck and can't control their avatar, or beacuse they are not fast enough," he stops for a moment to take out a piece of paper from his pocket and as he unfolds it, continues:

"In phase 2, 250 people die, in the third one another 200 people die, so in the fourth phase there are only 50 players left, in the last stage maximum five people are still alive. But only one can win," he beckons on one man at the door who brings in a box. He take off one thing which looks like a bracelet, probably it's a GPS or something like that.

The guy starts to put the bracelet on, in everyone's wrist while the soldier in the eye-patch continues.

"The rules are simply. Stay alive. Now it's time to connect you to the computers so we can start the game," a noise which apparently wants to be a laugh leave his throat and then he walks out.

The man who's name is Ray puts the bracelet on my wrist and connect me to the machines and then turns on the computer and monitor. "The point is that while you can't control your avatar with your mind control it with the mouse, okay?" he then puts on a pair of glasses and walks away. Thanks to the glasses the darkness falls around me and all I can see is the dark monitor.

After a few minutes the monitor starts the countdown. In this time I think about where they will put us, because last year was a cruel place. The North Pole. Regardless that we are in a fantasy place we can feel everything. Pain, suffering, cold, heat and we even looks the same like in the real world just with different clothes.

After 10 seconds has elapsed all I can see is a big light and a mighty terrible noise. After my eyes adjusted to the light I can see where we are. It's an arid place high in the mountains. When I look down at my hands I see that I held something. A bridle. And then I remember what the soldier said, "in phase 1, 500 people die because they are suck and can't control their avatar, or beacuse they are not fast enough," so if I'm not quick with the horse I die and if I can not control the avatar I also die.

Then quickly look up and see the others trotting. Somehow I manage to setup the horse and nicely follow the others. I can't see neither the beginnig nor the end of the crowd. I'm trying to go in the middle, but I can not. Simply the avatar don't follow my instructions. Then I see a sharp turn, but the horse don't go where the others, it's just go straight.

And I fell down.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone :-)

Here is chapter 3 I hope you will like it. Please leave a review/follow/ fav. And if you have any great ideas don't forget share it.

P.S.: I don't own any Arrow characters :'(

* * *

><p>After I fell and landed a huge pain appeared on my wrist. It felt like someone cut out a piece of my skin. Everything was dark then light, and I was suddenly back in the game room. I looked forward to feel their hand grab me and thrown out the window, but nothing happened.<em> Maybe the server is overloaded<em>, I thought to myself. It often happens in the first phase because there's a lot of death in few minutes. It's not the 500 people's fault that they were here. But I couldn't defend them and it made me feel guilt. As I was waiting and waiting for something to happen, something came to my mind.

Then I turned on the machine and quickly stepped back into the game. The pain in my arm stopped. Then I remembered Thea who probably saw that I crashed. It is obligatory for everyone to watch the TV when the games are running but the only good thing is that we can watch the one we want. I just really hope that she didn't see, because I didn't want to hurt her. When I returned from the island, I was too busy with the... Of course if I could get a bow I could defend everyone who's around me from the monsters. The monsters can only kill you if they are close enough, but if the one is near to you, there's no chance for surviving. Every year there are the same monsters and the old people say these creatures live outside of America. As I was never worried that they choose me I didn't examine the monsters, my new enemies. All I knew was that they can fly or swim under water and quickly find the people, but I don't know how.

The game loaded so slowly that by the time I entered, the game was early on the second stage. So there were only three phases other than that ... I promised myself that as soon as I get out of here I'm going to spend more time with my family. Thea deserves this.

As I looked around the first thing I noticed that we were in a church. The ceiling was decorated with beautiful angels, glasses were colored, but because there wasn't much light I could barely see them. And there were some lit candles near the altar.

And then I realized what I hadn't before. The huge hubbub. There were at least 150 people in the church. Crying, shouting and whispering can be heard at the same time.

I got up from my seat and went to the back of the church where just a few people were. I cried out to be quiet all the time, and everyone looked at me. In a confident voice, I spoke:

"If you continue this everyone will die," suddenly complete silence filled the room. Only a few whispered something about a plan. The fact was that we couldn't stay here, but it was also true that we had no idea who or what was waiting for us out there, and with 150 people, they would immediately notice us.

I walked over to the window and looked out. The sight took my breath away. We were in a city that reminded me of London, at least from the paintings that were in the the history books. London was destroyed two months after the outbreak of World War 3, when the Japanese used a huge nuclear bomb which was said to be the largest in the history of the nuclear bombs.

The church was next to a river. As I looked around I saw two bridges. Rope bridges not far from each other. On the other side of the river there was a huge hill. It looked like there were houses on the top of it, but I'm not sure.

Right, not far from the bridges a dam could be seen. On the left side there was nothing just the river.

I moved away from the window and looked around. Multitude of people were sleeping which was good, because they weren't speaking. Only some cries can be heard, but then that was the the smallest thing to worry about. If we all wanted to survive they needed some rest.

I go to the altar to find something to use as a weapon. The problem was that most of the people couldn't use a gun nor defend themselves, and I didn't have time to teach them. But if more people wanted to live we had to figure something out. Otherwise, everyone dies, all innocent people. Except if you managed to keep alive until July 6. Then they release you no matter how many people are still alive, then go home to celebrate and enjoy your life in knowing that they can't select you again. The first problem was that this has never occurred. During 105 years there was always only one winner. The biggest group - about 30 people - could survive until May 23. Then something happened and they all died, but it was several years ago.

As I got closer to the altar I heard big detonations and screams. I looked back. Nothing.

Suddenly, I heard it again. One-two-three ... until 100. The sound was so loud that it woke up everyone. Everyone was startled and looked around, but the sound came from the outside. Another big bang then nothing.

After a few minutes, nothing happened, people calm down again. I went to the altar, looking for weapons. Under one of the statues were lit candles, while the statue next to it had the lights went out. I walked to the end of the church, but there was nothing there. I looked through again, but nothing.

Then once I saw a little light on the corner near the entrance. Eagerly scanning what it was, but somehow I couldn't see it clearly. I walked slowly towards the light, even though it may not be the smartest idea. As I got closer and closer I noticed that the shadowy figure was a woman. And I've seen her somewhere before. Namely before they sent us here.

The girl wore a simple pink dress. In her hands there was a structure. When I got there in a smiling voice, I spoke.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen,"

She looked at me and jumped a little. "God, you can't scare someone like that in the end you will cause a heart attack and kill that person, and I suspect you don't want to kill anyone, right? Or you came here to kill me? Please say not. That's not how I want to die and I hope you understand this and - "

A small smile appeared on the edge of my mouth. "Don't worry no one is going to kill anyone. Just wanted to know what you're doing here alone in the dark?"

She looked down at the ground and bit her lower lip. I lifted her head up with my finger so our gaze met.

"You don't need to tell, but can you share your name?" I asked.

"Oh, of course I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak."


End file.
